Snapping
by lookmeintheeyesnickjonas
Summary: Lily discovers she likes James. How does she go about telling him? She tempts him into snapping. L


Heya :D Here is a one-shot about James snapping. Lol. So I love Lily and James, they are so adorable and fun to write about. My favourite couple in Harry Potter defiantly. So I just wanted to say a shout out to xshrimpyx who has an amazing Lily and James story called alternate ending. You can find it on my favourites. Check out her one-shots too, they are so rad. Love you girl! Anyways not my finest work but I hope you like it...

Disclaimer-Me, JK Rowling? Yeah and pigs can fly ;)

**Snapping**

"Mate, stop drooling over Evans!" Sirius muttered, elbowing James sharply as said person turned around and offered them a smirk.

"See!" James said, pointing to her, a wild look in his eyes, "She's doing it on purpose. She's trying to torture me." He groaned as she bent down to retrieve her quill, her shorter than ever skirt riding up and showing him a good view of the milky expanse of her thigh. "I can't take it anymore-I'm going crazy." He moaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Evans is no tease," Sirius said sceptically, wondering whether his best friend had finally lost it and cracked, going completely crazy.

"She is," James hissed, "She's bloody teasing me all the time. Just look at her top." James muttered, pointing vaguely in her direction, not wanting to risk looking at her.

Sirius decided to look and his jaw went slack, falling open. Lily's blouse was had three buttons popped open, giving him a spectacular view of her chest and pink lace bra. Lily felt someone's eyes on her and turned around, shooting Sirius a flirty grin. "Yeah, she's uh, defiantly teasing you." He said with a dry throat, unable to draw his eyes away from her chest.

"Padfoot!" Remus scolded, rolling his eyes at his friends and abandoning his note taking, exchanging his quill for his latest book. Sirius finally tore his eyes away from Lily after James lifted his head and sent him a murderous glare.

The bell rang for the end of the lesson and James uttered a silent pray, shoving his books in his bag as quickly as he could and shooting out of the classroom. Peter looked after him in a confused matter, the bell finally waking him up from his boredom induced sleep. Remus chuckled slightly as he packed away, a bemused smile in place as he watched Sirius staring at Lily. Lily sashayed up to them, noticing Sirius still ogling her and winked at him, laughing as she swept something off their desk and into her bag.

James darted out of the classroom, his head pounding, avoiding talking to anybody as he made his way as quickly as possible to his dorm. He breathed a sigh of relief as the portrait swung open; James didn't think he would be able to stand another moment in her presence without jumping her bones. He dropped his bag and kicked it under the table, collapsing onto the sofa. James raked his hand through his mob of black hair frustrated. She had said that she had just wanted to be friends and she had no interest in him as a boyfriend whatsoever, at the beginning of the year. It had totally crushed James when she had told him she didn't, and never would, love him. But now Lily's behaviour was very contradictory; she was dressing revealingly (which was extremely un-Lily like) and always shooting James flirty grins and winks which showed him she was doing it on purpose, despite her denying it when he confronted her. But it was torturing James, all of it, and he didn't know how much longer he was going to last before doing something drastic.

James sighed and rubbed his head, maybe he was going crazy. James whipped out his two-way mirror and barked Sirius' name at it. A few seconds later, his messy head came into view, followed by a pair of stormy grey orbs. "Prongs, mate, what's up?"

"Meet me at the pitch in 20 minutes. Persuade Moony and Wormtail." James answered, the thought of Quidditch immediately bringing a smile to his lips. Sirius grinned in reply and his head disappeared for a second, "Moony says no chance in hell." Sirius informed James cheerfully, his grin never dimming, "And I think Wormy is off drooling over his tutor."

"Just get them there Pads." James smiled, knowing Sirius would do it.

"But Prongs, how? You know Moony's as stubborn as Minnie. You know saying that, they would make s pretty good couple...well, if Minnie wasn't hopelessly in love with me." Sirius flashed his teeth at James with a smirk, sweeping his fringe out of his eyes with an air of elegance.

James laughed, knowing Sirius would never get over the notion that Professor MGonnagal was in love with him. "Just do that. And flutter your eyelashes a bit." James quickly put his mirror back in his back pocket, muffling Sirius' shouts of protest. James walked up the stairs slowly and moved towards his door, his eyes unintentionally sliding towards Lily's open door. He shook his head quickly, trying to rid himself of all inappropriate thoughts about the head girl, and threw open his door.

There, lying on his bed, her skirt barely covering her knickers, was Lily Evans. To say James' jaw dropped would be a lie understatement. James started spluttering, his face conveying complete shock as he backed up to his doorway. Lily immediately hopped off the bed, alarmed and approached James. She placed her hand on James' shoulder and peered into his eyes with a concerned look on her face. James gulped loudly and attempted to sidle away from Lily but she wasn't having it. Lily narrowed her eyes and stood straight in front of James, blocking his path. "Why are you doing this?" James asked in a dry voice, looking like he would rather be anywhere but there at that moment.

"Doing what?" Lily asked, in bewildered voice while she twirled a strand of red hair.

James made the mistake of looking down and realised was staring straight down her open shirt at he breast. James made a sort of strangled noise and ripped her gaze away, concentrating on keeping his eyes level with Lily's face. "I-uh-you-you-this," James stammered bright red while waving his hand at her entire outfit.

Lily took a step closer so she was actually pressed against James, something that looked like victory flashing in her eyes but it was gone a moment later. Lily pouted and batted her eyelids, her face portraying pure innocence. "Don't you like it?" Lily asked, her voice wobbling slightly at the end, as if she was about to cry.

"No, no, it's not that!" James rushed to reassure her, "I actually-uh-complete opposite. I'm finding it extremely hard not to kiss you at this moment."

A devious smile played on Lily's lips, "They why don't you?" She asked, still twirling that piece of red hair.

"Cause you-er-wouldn't like it."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Honestly James, you are so dense sometimes. I did this," She pointed to her outfit and gestured to herself, "So that you would kiss me."

A frown crinkled James forehead making Lily not sure whether she wanted to smack him for being for slow or kiss him for being so adorable. Maybe both, she reasoned. "But why would you do that?"

"Because-I-like-you." She said slowly, taking a step back from James and rolling her eyes again as he sighed, in what she thought must be relief. "In fact, I fancy the pants off you and I wish you would get over being speechless so we can make out."

The frown lightened a little but James still seemed shocked, or in denial, or both. "So _you_ want to make out with _me_?" James clarified. Lily nodded a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Lily took a small step closer, not sure what to do and James acted on impulse, yanking her towards him and crushing his lips to hers. As soon as their lips met fireworks started exploding and Lily moaned in bliss as James plunged his tongue into her mouth. Lily looped her arms around James' neck and knotted her hands in his ebony locks, her grip tightening as one of James' hands crept under her shirt. James and Lily stumbled towards his bed, their kiss becoming more heated as the minutes past. They fell onto the bed and James rolled over so he was pinning Lily to the bed. James unattached his lips for the briefest of moments to give her a smirk before yanking her shirt over her head. Lily moaned into James mouth as he squeezed her breast, massaging it through the flimsy material of her bra. Lily hooked her legs around James' back and turned them over, so she was straddling him. She then gave him a sly wink and pulled his t-shirt over his head, messing up his unruly hair even more. James pulled Lily back down, so she was flattened on his chest and pushed his tongue into her mouth, starting a fierce battle.

Suddenly there was a muffled shout and James groaned loudly as he recognised his best friend's voice-well ex-best friends now. Lily pulled back immediately and sat, still straddling James, with a completely bewildered look on her face. "James, why can I hear Sirius' voice?" She asked, when the shouting continued.

James sighed, a murderous look in his eyes and lifted his hips, biting back a groan as they grinded against Lily's. James, much to Lily's surprise, extracted a mirror from his back pocket and decided to glare down it, looking like he was trying to burn a hole through it. "What, Padfoot?" He snapped viciously into the mirror, making Lily wonder whether he had gone crazy.

"Where are you Prongs? You were meant to be here..." Sirius checked his watch, "17 and a half minutes ago! What are you doing?" Lily gasped as she heard Sirius talking back to James and snatched the mirror off him, giving a certain dark haired Gryffindor the surprise of his life.

They both gaped at each other for a while-well Sirius ogling Lily's chest through the mirror. "Well well well," Sirius drawled, a huge smirk on his face, "At least I know James ditched me for a good reason." His gaze flickered back down to Lily's chest. "It's good to know James is finally getting some. He..."

"Ok, enough!" James shouted, snatching the mirror back of Lily who had flushed bright red. "Goodbye Sirius!" He chucked the mirror into a pile of clothes into the corner of the room, ignoring Sirius' catcalling. James and Lily stared at each, stuck in a trance until James lost of his self-control and rolled over so he was pinning Lily to the bed.

"So much better than Quidditch." He murmured and Lily laughed, pulling his head down so their lips met. They continued that cycle well into the evening until Sirius finally dragged them apart, claiming they had scarred him for life.

_And there you have it, I hope you liked it. Feedback would be brilliant, xxx  
_


End file.
